I found what I was looking for
by Hanzolo
Summary: yep


Your dream is the same. Always the same, she's there and she makes you feel like you can never feel except around her. And you don't know why it's like that but you accept it and take any chance you can get at feeling this way. And always, just as you're about to turn around and kiss her in the field of nothing but happiness, you wake up. And things aren't the same. And you can't talk to her. And you feel like you don't deserve to feel that way. And it kills you every time.

It's been 3 years. 3 years since you've talked to your bro John and 3 years since you've heard from Her. The girl you thought was really cool. You mean, really cool, you know…for a girl. You smirk because you have a reputation to keep up and what have you done with your life to be able to think that way? What are you already rumbling about? You leave your almost flash worthy reverie and take a look around. It's early and dark. You just woke up and you aren't wearing a shirt. Was that necessary to mention? You think it was. You stretch and yawn and do that cute thing guys always do in animes where they put their arms behind their head, and look next to you in the bed. Terezi is curled up in a ball with her scalemates surrounding her quite closely. After 3 years of dating Terezi and the break up that wasn't at all what you were expecting, you both became…..oh God, what did she call it? Moi…..? Fuck it; you guys became real good buds. Good old fashioned girl and guy sleepin' in the same bed sometimes makin' out best friends. What the hell would you call that? You decide you don't give any of the shits, tuck a warm blanket around Rezzi, grab your shades and leave your room. You turn down a long ass hallway and just chill the fuck out while you walk in just your very loose but very sugoi sweat pants. Shit, it's colder than a triggered kankri at the north damn pole in this place. You make your way down the hallway to the kitchen, it's so early and as you turn the corner you know there's only one other person that could be awake this early and that's-

"Hey there, Davve."

Shit, it's Eridan. Queue long sigh.

"Sup Eridan?"

"Wwell, if you must knoww, Fef and I-"

And that's when you stop hearing the conversation and head straight to the fridge for some Apple Juice. Hell yeah, that's what you're talking about. Drink of the freakin' Gods right there man. You drink that stuff like; it's just….. yeah! That shit don't need a metaphor to tell how great it is. You just _know._ As you take the last gulp in the glass bottle you peer over your totally awesome shades and look at Eridan. He has achieved maximum flamboyancy. You put the lid on the bottle, turn it over in your hands and as your eyes meet Eridan's, you throw that bottle so damn hard and it hits him right in the forhead and shatters. He's on the ground now.

"That should keep him quiet for a while." You smile to yourself and celebrate your perfect throw when—

"Dave. It's not often that I see you awake this early. Something bothering you?"

"oh hey rose. No im fine." You shake your head and your bangs just cover your eyes. How does Rose know so much about how you feel just by looking at you? You must be off your game today, so you say bye to Rose and leave the kitchen. You hear her call "Oh, good throw by the way" after you and you can't help but laugh. You make your way to the bathroom where you proceed to take an awesome hot shower. You think about your dream and the way it makes you feel. The way _she _used to make you feel and you realize you had taken it for granted. Your eyes sting with the feeling of tears but the drops of water turning to steam off your body cover them up and you don't mind letting a few fall. You step out of the shower, get back into your sweat pants, run a few fingers through your hair and wipe a hand across your face to remove any evidence when it happens. There's a huge crash into the meteor and everything is shaking furiously. The mirrors in the bathroom are shattering at your feet and it's all you can do not to cut your toes off. You manage to dodge the shards of glass and youth roll out of the bathroom and try to make your way to Terezi. While you are running, you can only hope that your best girl bud isn't blindly flailing around helplessly…. Shit. Your best girl bud is blind. You make it to your room and brace the doorframe. Scanning the room you notice Rezzi isn't there.

"Ok, good. So she got out" you say into the empty space. Then all the sudden, everything stops. It feels like an omen, but then again what doesn't in this God forsaken game? You go check everyone's rooms to make sure no one is hurt but nobody is there. Even Karkat is gone and he hates everything. You hear a commotion outside the front of the hive/house/whatever the fuck it is and head that way. Everyone is standing in a big cluster and there is a huge ass gold ship smashed into the meteor. You've seen some pretty weird stuff during your session, but what the fuck? You push your way past everybody to see what the hell is going on. And then you see.

John stands about 4 foot away talking to Karkat and…and she is next to him, with her back turned to you. John moves out of the way and a slight breeze (umm it's in space how the fuck is there a breeze? Stfu and pay attention to my well written and awesome ass story) moves her hair like a melody in void space. She turns and her eyes meet yours. Behind her glasses, they are emerald green and shine like the sun on this dark meteor. You stumble backwards and trip over some loose rocks. On the ground you look up at her helplessly as she makes her way to you. All the sudden, no one is on the meteor except you and her. It feels like slow motion but going at the speed of light all at the same time. Her smile pierces something deep inside of you that you didn't know you had and you feel that you are probably the most vulnerable you have ever been in your life. She gets to you and stops at your feet. She's wearing a black robe with striped tights and red converse. She has dog ears, but that doesn't bother you like it should. You look at each other for a moment then she does it. She jumps on you and hugs you around your neck so tight you feel like you might just explode. But you don't. You don't do anything except close your eyes and wait to wake up. You wait. Wait.. You aren't sleeping. You are awake and she is here and you feel the way only she can make you feel and you slowly reach up as she slowly unravels from around you.

"Dave! I missed you so much! Ahhh!"

"J-Jade!?" Is all you manage to stutter out.

You put your hand in the air and reach towards her face as her smile still wanes and you run your fingers through her hair and feel her ears and pull her face close, so close and just as you are about to fall completely into happiness, she is removed off of your lap and you are left cold and confused. You look up and what meets you are red bloodshot eyes shooting a dark glare in your direction. He holds her wrist in his hand and pulls her away as everyone disperses. Karkat has just declared war.


End file.
